herofandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Charming (Disney)
Prince Charming is the love interest of Cinderella from Cinderella. When Cinderella arrives at the ball, Prince Charming instantly falls in love with her, and dances only with her for the entire night. However, Cinderella is forced to leave at midnight before the Fairy Godmother's magic wears off and she is discovered. As she flees, one of Cinderella's glass slippers are left on the grand staircase, but she continues running. Failing to pursue her, Prince Charming's father, The King declares that whoever fits the shoe will become his bride. After days of searching for the right girl, including Lady Tremaine's daughters Anastasia and Drizella, the Grand Duke comes to Cinderella's house, places the shoe on her foot, and it fits perfectly. Therefore, Prince Charming chooses her as his bride, they wed, and live happily ever after. In the first film, he was voiced by the late William Edward Phipps. In the direct-to-video sequels and in most media, he is currently voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes. Personality Prince Charming was actually and finally given a true personality in the franchise's final installment. He showed himself to be humorous, vital, and enjoy ballroom dances. He was also revealed to be a romantic, once expressing that all he wants is a love as true as the one his parents had shared. His love for Cinderella was so powerful that, little by little, it was able to free him from Lady Tremaine's mind-manipulation spell, and even compel him to jump right out of the castle window to rescue and propose to Cinderella. Though elegant enough both mentally and appearance wise, he appears to be quite a swashbuckler, as shown when he challenges his father, the King, in friendly sword fights, and when he is seen racing on a horse to save Cinderella in A Twist in Time. He's also shown to have a rebellious side, in both the original film and A Twist in Time, having disobeyed his father's wishes or orders on several occasions, mostly as a result of his love for Cinderella. Additionally, in the original film, he was shown unamused by his father's attempt at matchmaking when he threw a ball in hopes of having one of the invited, young women catch his son's eye, romantically. As such, he was seen yawning sarcastically, rolling his eyes, and glaring at his frustrated father at the start of the iconic evening. Interestingly, despite his position in power and royal status, he is far from shallow and is shown to be rather accepting of those around him, no matter their position or background, and seems to judge people more on their personalities and overall character. As seen in the original film, none of the women gushing over him caught his eyes. It wasn't until he spotted Cinderella, a maiden wandering aimlessly about the palace, paying no attention to the high profile prince, did he become romantically invested in the evening at hand. As seen in Dreams Come True, he supported Cinderella's wishes to abolish peasant discrimination by inviting the village townsfolk to the king's royal banquet, finding her untraditional way of doing things perfectly. Trivia *A villain of the same name appears in Shrek 2. Category:Male Category:Monarchs Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Nameless Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Category:Spouses Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Knights Category:Lawful Good Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Related to Villain Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes